The Initiative and other interruptions (Possible-Stoppable Honeymoon)
by Jimmy1201
Summary: Possible/Stoppable Honeymoon Day 8. Also known as "zZz: The Return of Xandra Possible". Really, isn't there some sort of spray to keep pests from getting on your couch?
1. The Initiative

**Possible-Stoppable Honeymoon, Day 2**

 **After the morning run, shower and breakfast.**

Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego sat on the couch in the beach house. The Kimmunicator was propped up on the coffee table projecting an image of Wade Load at his keyboard.

Nick Fury walked in front of the image.

"First, Mrs. Possible, I want to apologize again for surprising you yesterday. I had falsely assumed that you and Mr. Stoppable were dressing for dinner and would be available for a discussion."

Shego snorted in amusement while Kim just glared still annoyed that she had walked naked to the refrigerator to get her and Ron cold water bottles and discovered the Colonel on the couch wanting to talk about something.

"You said something about an initiative?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me," Wade broke in before Colonel Fury could answer, "I have a short video that was used to sell the idea to Global Justice."

Fury just glared and muttered under his breath, "You and that damned Stark need to keep out of my systems."

"Play it, Wade, please and thank you," asked Kim.

The Global Justice logo appeared on the screen and a woman's voice solemnly narrated;

 **"There was an idea"  
** **"To bring together a group of remarkable people"  
** **"To see if they could become something more."  
** **"So when we needed them,"  
** **"they could fight the battles that we never could."  
** **"And for all the little stuff, there is Team Possible."**

The logo dissolved to a CG view of a command center with an animated Dr. Director standing on a raised circular platform. She looked at the giant screens on the walls showing the status of hot spots all over the world. One screen showed an orbital view of the Earth and Moon.

"Status please, Colonel Fury." She asked.

The large screens all shifted to a diagram of the solar system as an animated version of the Colonel reported, "A wormhole has opened up outside the orbit of Mars. Initial indications are that it is Thanos coming for a call. As Squirrel Girl is currently tied up with stopping Kraven the Hunter from terrorizing New York City, we have asked the Lowardians for assistance. They are currently moving the Peacemaker out of orbit to investigate. We assume that Squirrel Girl will be able to wrap up her current mission and be available in time for back up if required."

The large screens all shifted to a map of Africa. "Immortus has broken Red Skull and M.O.D.O.K out of the UN Supermax prison. We believe that they intend to use the Time Monkey to restore a timeline that has Hydra controlling Europe. The Revengers are handling it."

The large screens all shifted to a map of Central Wisconsin. "Motor Ed has struck the Southern Wisconsin Truck Expo and stolen an experimental snow melter. He's on his way to Cedar Grove where he intends to hold the town for ransom. He is threatening to bury the town in melted cheese if his demands aren't met."

"His demands?" asked Dr. Director.

"Unknown at this time."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. As all our superheroes are already on missions, I have put in a request on Team Possible's website for them to handle it."

Wade's picture reappeared on the screen. "That was from the proposal that Colonel Fury used to win GJ funding approval for his initiatives."

"GJ?" Drakken asked, "I thought you were the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I told those bums to stuff it where the sun don't shine. Nearly get killed eliminating Hydra operatives in their ranks and then they're all in my face about not blowing up New York City when they told me to. I left Phil Coulson in charge of trying to straighten out that mess."

"So wait, you want us to be the cleanup crew? The people that handle the little messes that are too small for 'real heroes'?" Ron asked.

"Just at first, once you have a record of successes, then we might nominate you for one of the big teams," Fury stressed.

"Nope, don't think so," replied Kim, "we intend to get a normal lifestyle going and being the squirrel feeder for Squirrel Girl isn't in our plans."

"I might be able to set you up with Hawkeye and Mockingbird as mentors," offered the one-eyed Colonel.

"I thought Hawkeye was working with the Revengers?" said Shego.

"There was some kind of affirmative action requirement for U.S. Government support, they swapped him out for Falcon. But he is still a really good hero," claimed Fury. **A/N: Really Marvel!? Affirmative Action? Really!?**

"Kim," interrupted Wade, "Your mom wants to talk to you about your experiences with Thor. She is working to set them up in Middleton and wants to know what she is dealing with. Shall I tell her that you will call her back?"

"No, I think we are done here, patch her through please and thank you." Kim picked up her Kimmunicator and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll leave you my card in case you change your mind," he placed a business card on the coffee table. "When Mr. Load mentioned Thor, he meant..." he trailed off.

"Thor, Asgardian god of thunder, used to carry a big hammer, carries a big axe these days. Kim ran into him and his crew while visiting Asgard. He's in Middleton for a while." Shego explained.

"In Middleton, you say," the single eye gleamed with interest.

"Yeah," Ron explained, "He acted dishonorably towards Kim and is sort of banished until he figures out this Justice thing."

"In other words, until he has proven himself as a hero again... Well, I must be going, it was good talking to you all." The dark leather clad Colonel nodded to them and left, his mind clearly on other prospects.

"So," said Drakken, "What do you newlyweds have on today's schedule?"

"Yeah, we've seen what happens when people interrupt your personal time," snarked Shego.

Ron laughed and looked at his watch, "How about I'll make some pasta for lunch, then after we eat, KP and I are scheduled for about three hours of marinating. After that, how about we discuss why you two are here?"

"Great, I've got Mother's Marinara recipe memorized, I'll make that," gloated Drakken running to the kitchen.

"Hey Princess," Shego said, seeing Kim come out of the bedroom, "I hear you kids are calling it 'marinating' these days," making a show of looking in the bedroom, she continued, "Say, I thought the bed in there had a frame..."

"Well," replied Kim with a grin, "Sometimes passion means having a structural engineer come in to check the building for serious damage. Apparently, young people require stronger furniture than older folk."

"Care to step outside and repeat that?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ron looked up from rolling dough to see and hear the two women trash talking while sparring on the beach. Playing as much as sparring, their overly acrobatic moves were worthy of professional wrestling.

"So Drakken, why are you guys really here?" Ron starting feeding his dough into the pasta machine to start rolling it out.

"Besides not being invited to the wedding?" Drakken cut off Ron's protest, continuing, "We got a couple of job offers from some pretty scary types. Seemed that they thought that you and Kimberly came with us a part of the package. We figured that we would at least warn you. If Fury found you here, other people are only a day or two behind..."


	2. Enter the Bat

_**Possible/Stoppable Honeymoon Day 5**_

The four joggers split up in front of the little beach house. The two women ran to the water, going to cool off with a swim out in the little bay. Bubbles appeared about fifty yards from the shore as a stealth hovercraft slowly rose to the surface in response to a press on the remote-control pendant worn by the pale woman with long black hair. Both women pulled off tee shirts and shucked out of gym shorts and running shoes. Underneath they were wearing bathing suits, although anyone who had seen the redhead in earlier days would have been surprised at her modest one-piece suit that completely covered her stomach.

The two guys, a blond man in his late teens and a slightly older but still buff man with bluish skin and green leaves covering his shirtless back walked to the front door. Seeing the door ajar, they quietly slipped in.

"Dr. Reveuse, I am quite aware of my underlying problems with the circumstances of my parents' death having a fundamental effect on my psyche, but I am not here to talk about my personal problems, I am here to get assistance for a new team. Gentlemen," the black-cowled figure rose from the couch in greeting, "Mr. Smith and Mr. Smith, I presume?" he said, holding out a hand.

"Yes," Drakken said with an almost undetectable pause, "No relation. Call me Steve," the leafy man said, "and this is Ronnie."

After handshakes, the Dark Knight asked, "Will Ms. Jones and Mrs. Peers be joining us soon? I would rather not repeat myself."

"Sure, they are about 15 minutes behind us, let Ron and me grab a quick shower and change, we can start lunch while we wait for them to catch up." Drakken wanted a shower no matter what, the sweat on his leaves itched.

"Perfect!" the counselor threatened, "That will give me a chance to talk with the Batman about how there should be no differences in raising a ward versus raising a son..."

* * *

Ron was toweling off his hair when strong arms wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"Ron, why is Bruce Wayne frying tofu in the kitchen wearing black body armor?"

The blond smelled the subtle scent of a sun-kissed KP but not the smell of bacon, "Because it defeats the purpose if he fries the bacon first and then fries the tofu in the bacon grease for your vegetarian tofu-lettuce-tomato sandwich?" he replied, "Oh wait, you said Bruce Wayne? That's odd, Dr. Rev was talking to the Batman when Dr. D and I came in."

"I thought you said that you only read ' **PlayVillain** ' magazine for the articles!? I saw their issue on the **Villains of Gotham City** in your bookbag. It was the issue with the interview with the Joker. Or didn't you get past the photo spread of Poison Ivy?" the redhead in the room gave him a glare.

"I might have read that one, it was the end of the school year, KP, I was busy!"

"Well, if you had gotten past the foldout, the Joker claimed in the interview that Bruce Wayne **IS** the Batman.

"OK, but I don't know why he is here, he said he wanted to wait until you and Shego got back, so he wouldn't have to explain himself twice. Why don't you take a quick shower and we'll go find out?"

"Naw, I'm good, Shego and I figured you guys would have hogged all the hot water, so we rinsed the salt off using the outside shower. I'll just throw one of your high school jerseys on as a cover-up."

They sat around the table eating BLTs, except for Kim who had a TLT, along with quartered potato slices that had been pressure fried to perfection in an invention of Drakken. An invention that unfortunately still had one minor flaw. If you depressurized the cooker near an open flame, the oil mist in the escaping steam tended to act like a fuel-air explosive. But the potatoes came out perfectly, crisp on the outside yet flaky and tender on the inside. And the kitchen survived the experience.

The conversation around the table was light and generally random, then their guest got down to business:

"My teen-aged partner Robin," said the unmasked billionaire, "is striking out on his own and has recently gathered a team of super-powered teammates. They are currently building a base of operations in Jump City."

"And you want to know if we will join?" asked Ron excitedly, then in response to a glare from his bride and possibly a kick under the table, added, "KP and I are trying to step back from crime fighting for a while..."

"Dr. Reveuse seemed to be waiting for you when I arrived so I assume that the two of you are undergoing counseling," the supposed 'World's Greatest Detective' pointed out to the young couple. "That's probably for the best. However, neither of you would be an acceptable addition to that team."

"If you are worried about the PDA, we **ARE** married," pointed out Kim.

"No, I am referring to the fact that the people known as Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible have killed. Killed more than once directly by their hands. At least one kill was premeditated." His hard expression was difficult to read but seemed to have hints of disappointment and disgust.

"You've never killed anyone?" Drakken asked.

"I am a vigilante, not an executioner. I don't kill, I don't use guns." **A/N Do a web search for "Has Batman ever killed?"**

Shego saw the two teens pale and look down, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Angry, she snarled:

"So, where were you when the Lowardians attacked? Seems that a lot of you Superhero types were busy at the time."

"I had to stop the Joker's plot to spray Gotham with his laughing gas. I had just wrapped that up, delivered him to Arkham Asylum, and was flying to assist when I discovered that Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible had slaughtered their attacker and the last alien ship had been shot down. I saw that you and," here the Billionaire nodded to Drakken, "Mr. Smith had picked up the collapsed teens to carry them to safety."

"Would it be OK if we dropped the cover names, Mr. Wayne, it's kind of making my head spin," the blond asked.

"While using them helps to avoid slipping up in the future, I can see how it is sort of silly to use them here."

"So, if you aren't here to get the kids on the new team, why are you here?" Shego was still not happy.

"I would like to hire you and Dr. Drakken to live at the new headquarters being built for the Titans. Your job would be to supervise them as well as help train and equip them. The Titans are currently a team of five teenagers. The two of you have the talents and skills to help the new team get on its feet. I believe that you are also acceptable as role models."

"Mr. Wayne, it was nice to meet you," the redhead stood and reached out her hand to her new husband, "but Ron and I have somewhere we need to be. It appears that we are not needed here, so, if you will excuse us?"

The billionaire stood and gave the pair a short bow, "Certainly, I'm pleased to have met you both. Perhaps our paths will cross in the future, possibly we might even have a chance to work together."

They watched as the two teens walked out the front door. Dr. Reveuse grabbed a large bag and followed them, closing the door softly behind her.

"Mr. Wayne, how many people on average die every time the Joker escapes?" asked Shego.

"Shego, it is not for me to decide who should die for the benefit of society. That is a slippery slope and I have sworn never to start down that path," growled the currently unmasked caped crusader.

"True, you shouldn't have to decide. Perhaps you should let the criminal justice system in Gotham deal with letting the Joker run loose **_again_** and do something that will stick," Shego might later recognize the irony of complaining that other heroes had not helped her former foes, but right now, she found it unacceptable, "You know, like coming to help those two avoid having to choose between killing that Lowardian hunter or not killing him and watching him kill their partner before moving on to burn the world."

"There are enough defenders in the world, all of the world would not have burned. I understand that Chinese Space Nuclear forces eliminated the two larger ships carrying the bulk of the alien attack forces."

"And how were they supposed to know that? Have any of you hero types ever picked up the phone and chatted with them on how to coordinate with you big damned superheroes?"

"I've been working on the idea of creating a **League of Justice** to watch over the planet. It would be made of senior, experienced superheroes."

"But not Team Possible?"

"Too young and inexperienced. We aren't even inviting the new Titans. Plus, many of us have a problem with inviting known killers to join the team."

"Do you know that the Lowardian Empire bunch thinks that the four of us are this world's best line of defense?" the dark-haired woman took a breath and slowly exhaled to disperse her anger. It wasn't working.

"Their opinion is irrelevant and besides, I don't trust those aliens. I've been working on countermeasures and defenses against them just in case."

Drakken cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but do you still want to offer us the job as mentors to the Titans?"

Dark eyes narrowed as the billionaire considered it, "Yes, I do. First, it will help ensure that the two of you won't backslide into some take over the world plot. Second, the Titans have three young men and two attractive young women on it. I think some adult supervision is in order," sliding a folder across to them, he continued, "here is some initial information on the team members to help you decide. Look over the offer and get in touch with me at the email address given in the cover letter. I need an answer in three weeks." Standing up, he pulled on his mask and hood, saying, "This information will be common information before too long, but I ask that you keep it confidential. I also have places I need to be. Thank you for the lunch." With that, the Batman clipped on his cape and made his exit, sweeping out the door.

* * *

"How do you do it, Edmee?" Kim rolled on her back to look up at the understanding dark eyes of the older (but not old!) woman.

"Well, my secret is to sit in a slight depression, that allows you and your young man to rest your heads in my lap without getting a crick in your necks..."

"No, I mean work with people like us, you know, killers..."

"Young lady, did you just roll your eyes at me?" The afternoon light illuminated her warm smile as she continued, "Sweetheart, trust me on this, the Batman is not the person to be giving morality lectures to you two. I hope that Dr. Drakken and Ms. Shego take the job. I shudder to think of the warped psyches that will form in those young heroes given only his guidance." Running her hand through the hair of the blond asleep on the other half of her lap, she continued, "So, how do you think you are doing?"

"Too soon to tell, but I've been really sleeping well the last few nights. Combination of my new cuddle buddy husband and physical exhaustion certainly helps. Haven't had a nightmare since Asgard."

"What do you remember about that last dream?"

"I was some sort of sword and sorcery type fighter who was totally driven by rage. Rage supplied me with my strength and powered a magic crossbow. Ron was a necromancer who would raise the dead as skeletons to fight by our side against a Lord of Demons. There were five of us originally, but the other three were older knights of a religious order. They left us behind because they thought we were just a nuisance. We found that they were drawn off in a trap and killed."

"Did you win?"

"We beat the big-bad, but then some angel appeared to take the big-bad's soul stone away for 'safe keeping'. We fought the angel, killed it and destroyed the soul stone plus a couple of others it was carrying. Ronnie was killed in the fight but, at the instant of his death, managed to raise a skeleton using his own corpse. His skeleton and I had just entered heaven and were starting to kill everything when someone woke me up. The strange part is that I don't play that kind of video game, Ronnie does. I must have gotten the idea from watching him play."

"Let's not write that dream down, it is disturbing on several levels."

"Know what the really disturbing part was? It was that I couldn't remember Ronnie's name. Even in my nightmare, he watched my back and fought beside me, even after he was killed, and I couldn't remember his name."

"Does he seem to be sleeping well?"

"I've woken up twice this week wrapped tightly in his arms. Could just be a guy-newlywed thing. The MMP's Avatar seems to be getting better at helping with both our nightmares."

"I thought that he freed the Avatar?"

"When sleeping beauty over there wakes up, we'll have him introduce you to the new Avatar. Are you OK sitting here for a little bit? I think I'd like to take a short nap."

"You go right ahead, I am quite comfortable." The counselor wiggled a bit to get settled into the depression covered by the beach blanket spread out by the seawall they were using for shade. Kim rolled over on her side to look out at the sea. Presently the counselor was able to gently stroke the hair of her two sleeping patients.

Kim's description of her dream was a bit disturbing. Not the part about being a rage-driven fighter of demons, that was more common than most people would guess. No, the disturbing part was that the Agents of Light, the Knights of a holy order, didn't take the pair seriously. Then once they had defeated Evil, Agents of Heaven tried to stop them from destroying the Essence of Evil because Good doesn't kill Evil. In the end, it appeared that Heaven was paying the price for not taking them seriously. She would not be writing this down; the wrong mental health person could use this as the basis for a diagnosis of "a danger to herself or others".

Yesterday afternoon while the kids were 'marinating' she had laid in the shade talking to Shego who was getting some sun. Drakken kept them both supplied with icy drinks and the occasional application of sunning oil to the pale woman who apparently could not sunburn, nor get a tan, but still loved laying in the sun. Shego had told her what she knew of the MMP and Ron including a mention of personally talking to a mystical entity called the Avatar and the brutal way they had freed this Avatar. A closer look could be most interesting...

 **Author's Notes.**

I hadn't meant to add more chapters, but a reviewer mentioned that it might be fun to show another job offer or two. I am not adding the Marvel or DC universe to my story, I have enough plot bunnies around as it is. I have always found it odd that Supers never seem to ask for help from or offer help to other Supers. In the Kim Possible world, it seems strange that the world depended on the efforts of a couple of kids to save the world. Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego are the property of Disney, Batman belongs to DC Comics. This is a work of Fan Fiction and I trust that it is obvious that I write neither for Disney, DC Comics, or Marvel.


	3. zZz: The Return of Xandra Possible

"The X-14 Psi microchip is vital to keeping U.S. industry ahead of the foreign competition. It must be recovered as soon as possible." The Corridor Seal greeting card company CEO, Comet Sans, one of the new generation of Internet Whiz Kid Millionaires (and a major contributor to a certain Senator's campaign financing) was briefing the Senior Agent in Charge of NSA's Triple Z Program, a highly covert program to defend the United States using non-attributable agents.

"Mr. Gibbons," the young CEO said, "The X-14 Psi microchip was developed for use in sound enhanced greeting cards. The team working on it greatly exceeded their design specs and we fear that the chip could be militarized."

"Really?" the Agent was skeptical, "How so? Does it 'Rick-roll' people instead of playing 'Happy Birthday'?" he said with a smirk.

"As long as you only power it with a single button battery it will self-select an appropriate song from its internal data store of all Top-100 songs recorded over the last fifty years. It self-selects the most likely song for any occasion based on its built-in database of the U.S. Census data, Post Office Zip Code database and open source mapping data using GPS location and continuous speech processing of conversations in the area."

"I'm not seeing the military uses for a tiny computerized DJ, Mr. Sans," pointed out the Agent, "No matter how much data it carries."

"A test of the chip by the Air Force demonstrated that if you can get it in the control room, it can crack nuclear launch codes in fifteen minutes. The CIA wanted to seize it for use in enhanced interrogations. Let me show the security footage," the CEO clicked his mouse and started a video playing.

"This is the tech team having their weekly stress reduction lunch meeting," the video split into four segments, each segment showing a different camera view. The team was eating pizza and talking while watching videos of puppies playing.

An older man came in, apparently late to the lunch, set a small plastic box down on the table and snagged a slice of pizza. Sitting down, he joined a discussion.

The video paused and a laser pointer highlighted an air vent at the top of a wall.

"This is how the thieves got into the room. Watch closely." The CEO resumed playback. Now that people knew where to look, they saw a small light, like a cell phone and... feelers?... waving out of the vent. Suddenly everyone in the room put their hands to their ears and tried to flee an unseen horror, but they all collapsed before they could take three steps. Blood was seen trickling from a couple of ears. The vent cover was pushed open and a cockroach the size of a cat scurried down the wall. Picking up the small box it removed the X-14 Psi microchip and stuck the device to its back. Its theft complete, it scurried back up the wall and into the air vent.

"What happened to the people in the room? Poison gas?" asked the Senior Agent.

"No, worse. The chip played 'It's a Small World' at 115 decibels and double speed. Nobody in the room died and we hope, that with therapy, most will be able to resume a nearly normal life in a few months."

"How are they controlling the chip?"

"We believe that it was remotely controlled with the cell phone providing a network connection to the chip using Bluetooth. Now, here is the chip leaving the building. Notice that the chip has been upgraded with four AA batteries."

The video changed to the exit to the building. A formation of six cockroaches scurried to the front door while people in the vicinity collapsed to the floor. The roach with the chip and cell phone stuck on its back now sported four AA batteries next to the chip. The glass door shattered and the infiltrators were seen traveling out to an expensive looking sports sedan parked out front. The glass in the driver side door shattered and they climbed up the door and into the vehicle. Within moments, the car drove off.

"I didn't see a driver in that car..."

"No need for a driver, the X-14 Psi microchip can use sound pressure waves to manipulate objects. In the Air Force's simulation, the chip, properly powered, could not only crack the nuclear launch codes but enter those codes into a keypad then unlock and turn the two physical key switches. The X-14 Psi microchip with its mapping databases, GPS and sonar capabilities is easily up to the task of driving a car with an automatic transmission," the CEO looked slightly embarrassed, "The developers assure me that the X-14 **Omega** microchip will be able to drive a stick..."

* * *

If you had asked Ron Stoppable what he expected to do on his honeymoon, he wouldn't have listed being in a powerboat playing spotter watching Kim wakeboarding and Shego parasailing both pulled by the boat. He would have expected lots of marinating time with his new bride but this was turning out to be fun. Kim had been jumping wakes while Shego was trying to time her swoops to grab the redhead's outstretched hand. It was hard even with Shego's selection of a specially designed, extra-maneuverable, acrobatic parachute. On his last turn on the water, he had done a 360-degree turn on a wakeboard during a jump off the wake. He managed it once out of three tries with the first two tries ending in spectacular fails generating truly impressive splashes. Seeing Kim give him a thumbs-up signal, he backed up closer to Drakken:

"Dr. D," he yelled to be heard over the engines, "Kim says faster and I think she needs a bigger wake." Drakken pushed the throttles forward then reached down and adjusted a trim control, making the boat ride lower in the water increasing drag but making a bigger wake. This time Kim launched off the larger wake perfectly timed to Shego's downward swoop successfully grabbing her hand lifting the redhead high in the air. The two women conferred for a bit then Kim dropped her tow line freeing her other hand to pat her head.

"They want back in the boat," the blond told the driver. Drakken adjusted the trim and watching their two loves in the panoramic rear-view mirror, pulled back the throttle to position the boat to catch the descending parachute. Catching the dropped redhead in his arms, he took advantage of the privacy provided by the parachute canopy draping over then to kiss her soundly.

He had just enough situational awareness to hear Shego giggle in delight as Drakken wrapped his arms (and a few vines) around his angel who had just descended from the heavens and kissed her. Once upon a time, he would have thought that hearing the former villainess actually giggle would be a sign of the end times or at least that a small child would have had its candy stolen from it.

Now, that sound was a validation for the concept that villains can change their ways, repay their debts and become, well, at least somewhat better people. He wondered if a beaten, but not killed, Warmonga and Warhok would ever have given up their evil ways. He was brought back to the present by a frustrated growl and strong hands giving his butt a squeeze. His redhead gave a happy sigh as he focused all his attention back to the kissing...

* * *

Once again, They found an uninvited visitor on their couch when they returned for a late lunch.

"Colonel Fury," growled Ron, "What part of 'No' didn't you understand? Wait, did you get your eye fixed?"

The dark man on the couch looked annoyed, "Young man, I am not Colonel Fury, I am..."

"Augustus Gibbons," said Kim, "Imagine my surprise on seeing you here on my couch. I thought that you never wanted to see me again."

"You know him?", asked Ron.

"He's the NSA Agent in charge of the Triple Z program."

"Agent Xandra," replied the Agent, "Your country requires your services again. The X-14 chip has been stolen. Only instead of the X-14 Alpha version your Triple Z team dealt with, this one is the X-14 Psi version. The developers seem to have exceeded all expectations for building an over-engineered greeting card chip that is now a military threat."

"Uh, KP," the blond asked, "I thought _**we**_ recovered that chip right before I left for Paris on vacation with my family?"

Drakken leaned over to Shego and whispered, "I'll get some popcorn...," then left for the kitchen.

"We did," explained the redhead, "but it got snatched before I could return it and apparently some Congressman pushed the NSA to recover it. Agent Gibbons came to my house talking about skateboards and empty swimming pools and the next thing I know, I'm on a jet flying to Morocco with Rufus... I thought about asking to have them call you in, but this was the first family vacation that you had gone on with your parents in a long time. I couldn't spoil that."

"You went on a mission with Rufus and you never told me?"

"I would have, but they said I failed the mission. When they dumped me off at home, they told me that I would be charged with some sort of Official Secrets Act violation if I told you," her green eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Xandra, I have secrecy agreements with me, if your significant other," looking up when Shego cleared her throat, he smoothly continued, "and your associates will look them over and sign them, you will be free to discuss the previous mission with them and hear about the current problem." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a set of envelopes and handed them out. Realizing that an extra person had slipped in, he turned to the woman and asked, "Ma'am, If I might ask who are you and what is your business here?"

Kim spoke up, "This is Dr. Edmee Reveuse, she is helping Ron and me with some... uh, personal issues. Dr. Reveuse, this is..."

"Augustus Gibbons. We've not exactly met, but I have been in several debriefings of missions done by his bunch," the dark woman answered. Handing him a card, she continued, "Here are my bona fides, call them in and you will find that my clearances are current."

The agent took a picture of the card using his phone and got everyone else to sign the documents. His phone beeped and looking at it, he said, "Dr. Reveuse, your clearances are indeed valid. Instead of dwelling on the past, I'd like to press on with the current problem."

"That's fine," Ron said, "but first I want to know how she failed the mission. KP _**does** **not**_ fail missions."

"She didn't recover the chip undamaged, Mr. Stoppable."

"To be exact, Ronnie," Kim had brightened at Ron's comment, "my partner was hurt and bleeding, a bad guy was about to get away with the chip. I chose to stay with my partner to render first aid instead of pursuing the bad guys. I fired my grapple gun and shattered the chip inside its case. The cable got tangled up in the helicopter's skids and snagged a railing on the parking garage we were in. The helicopter crashed, but all the bad guys got away cleanly."

"True, Agent Xandra prevented the chip from being used and possibly reverse engineered by unauthorized persons. But the senator who was pushing the investigation was not pleased because his constituent was unhappy that the chip was not recovered intact. We had to declare the mission a failure and Agent Xandra was blamed. This new mission could be a way to erase that failure," the dark Agent offered. Seeing that nobody seemed to care about that he then repeated the briefing he received from Comet Sans even playing the surveillance video for the group.

"Sorry, but 'Xandra' doesn't do non-flickable bugs," pointed out Ron who had seen her face grow pale at the sight of cat-sized roaches walking down the walls.

"But didn't she handle the giant roach attack on Middleton?" reminded the NSA senior chief.

"That was Ron, Rufus, and Roachie doing the heavy lifting on that mission," the redhead admitted.

"OK, well then, Mr. Stoppable, can your country depend on you to recover this chip?"

Kim remembered 'Rock', the Triple Z agent she had worked with. He was solidly built and had a grin, not unlike her Ron's. She remembered meeting him at Big Momma Sisterson's where he had gone the night before to 'gather intelligence'. She met Big Momma who had just smiled and directed her to the penthouse. Entering the penthouse, she ran into the agent buttoning up his shirt preparing to leave.

"The things I do for my country," she heard him mutter with a sly grin, then noticing her, he said, "Come on, Kid, I got the location of where they are taking the chip."

Looking into the room he just walked out of, she saw a dozen bodies strewn over the couches, overstuffed chairs and the plush rugs on the floor. They were all attractive young women. Young women with a noticeable lack of clothing. Young women sleeping the sleep of the physically exhausted. She remembered blushing furiously as she ran after the agent...

Snapping back to the present, she declared, "Ronnie is NOT AVAILABLE for the mission," her green eyes flashing.

"Shouldn't we let the man speak for himself? Surely as part of Team Possible all these years, his combat and physical skills should be beyond question?"

Shego swallowed a mouthful of popcorn and snorted, "None of us question Sport's fighting skills or physical abilities. I think she has another objection. Let me guess, you Triple Z guys still get your information from Big Momma Sisterson? Mr. NSA, she's not letting her new husband go there alone, not for love of country or money."

Ron looked confused but wisely decided to remain silent.

"Mrs. Possible, don't you trust your husband?" the Agent prodded.

"I trust him with my heart and my life, but I am not testing that trust stupidly." Kim snarled.

"Wait, I have a question," Ron butted in, "this is a chip designed to put into greeting cards, right? A chip that must cost less than, say. twenty-five cents to produce in the thousands otherwise the greeting card would be too expensive for people to buy. In addition, the chip must have an auto-self destruct, otherwise other people would recycle and reuse the cards instead of buying new ones. I saw a Knowing Channel show about making microchips. They never make just one, they make a disk at a time with each disk containing dozens of chips. I'm thinking that somebody is not telling the entire story somehow."

"Ronald has a point," said Drakken, refilling bowls with popcorn, "I can't believe that the Triple Z program only recruits one agent at a time and then only when a mission pops up. I suspect this is a distraction and you want Team Possible to make it look like you have bought into this threat while you marshal your agents to be ready for the real peril."

"That doesn't mean that a distraction isn't important," argued the Agent, I'm not saying you are right, but if you were, then having more senior agents free to jump on the real peril could be critical to the survival of this nation. Either way, this chip needs to be tracked down."

"What about Wade Load?", interjected Kim, "and before you start off telling me that he isn't agent material, let me point out that Triple Z Agent Rock wasted an entire night because he was more interested in _**getting**_ the information than actually _**having**_ the information. I'm guessing that since these are simply oversized bugs, Professor Acari is the person to start with. Why not have Wade run down information on who is running the roaches and you can have Colonel Fury have one of his real heroes pick up the chip?"

"Mr. Gibbons, may I speak to you in private?" the counselor pulled the Agent into a bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Mrs. Possible stopped sleeping without a shirt two nights ago after her new husband woke her in the middle of the night by ripping her shirt open. Do you know why he did that?"

"Counselor, I'm guessing you're gonna tell me."

"He has a recurring nightmare that he rips the heart out of an enemy and finds out that it was really her that he killed. He was making sure that her chest did not have a fist-sized hole in it. Now I know that you don't have a problem with your agents killing people, but these two do. I won't allow you to put their sanity in peril for some stupid distraction mission. You ran my bona fides, you know I can make that call when it comes to these two."

"But it's just a silly dream..."

"You might think so, but Ronald has torn the beating hearts out of two living foes with his bare hand. I've seen the videos."

"He can't really do that, that only happens in cheesy Kung Fu movies..."

"Yes, he can. **I have seen the videos.** The part that should worry you is that Kimberly is the more dangerous of the two. Her personality profile suggests that should Ronald, **her very new husband,** get killed on a mission this stupid, she'd go after the people that sent him on that mission. That would be you and any of your people that are between you and her. **Find. Another. Hero.** "

Looking thoughtful, the Agent walked back into the living room.

"Kimberly, it appears that Xandra will remain retired for the foreseeable future. I'll take your advice and contact your Mr. Load to track down the thieves. If you all will excuse me," the Agent gathered up his papers and smiled, "I have to go find someone new to catch some righteous air with."

* * *

"Hi, Jim, this is Wade. Say, you and Tim got a little free time to check out Drakken's old lair on Mount Middleton? ... It's for the NSA Triple Z program, they've lost a pretty cool microchip... Yeah, that's right, the extreme sports spy guys..."

 **Credits**

Kim Possible and characters from her show are the property of Disney.

Augustus Gibbons is the property of Paramount Pictures, at least with respect to his appearance in xXx: Return of Xander Cage directed by D. J. Caruso and written by Rich Wilkes and F. Scott Frazier.

 **Author's Note:**

This is just sort of a collection of amusing one-offs that I am writing. I am not sending this for sanity checks, plot hole detection, etc. to my standard group of reviewers. I reserve the right to claim that this never happened with respect to my "alternate universe" that my stories live in. LOL


End file.
